


Yoga

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they save the world and Sam goes back off to college, Dean goes back to Lawrence, and Castiel, being stuck on Earth as a human, follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga

Things were not going well for Dean Winchester. The autoshop he had started almost burnt down that day because of some newbie messing with things he had no idea how to properly use, and his "girlfriend" of two months dumped him. He had been feeling quite shitty, so after putting out the fire and breaking his phone, he went to the bar and got a little drunk.

Which is how he managed to find himself in front of Castiel's cabin out in middle of no where.

After they had pretty much saved the world, Castiel was made a human. Sam went off to actually do something with his life, and Dean went back to Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel, not knowing anyone else in the world, decided to stay with Dean. Although there was a good ten minutes of drive in between their houses, Dean was the closest house to Castiel's, who had some how managed to find the most out-of-the-way house that the state had.

Dean didn't bother on knocking at the door, instead just turning the handle and letting himself in. He blinked at the sight of Castiel's ass greeting him.

The older man turned his head towards the door before straightening up. "Dean. What are you doing here?" Dean didn't get a chance to open his mouth before the ex-Angel frowned at him. "You have been drinking."

His eyes skipped down to the keys in Dean's hand. "And driving, it appears." His eyes narrowed slightly, and Dean shrugged.

"Sorry," he mumbled, putting the keys on the table next to the door and walking in. "Bad day." He dropped himself onto the couch, letting his head fall back.

Castiel moved so that he was in front of Dean, his expression carefully blank. "I am not surprised that you have been drinking, however. You have been quite stressed as of late."

Dean let out a dry chuckle. "You're telling me, man."

Castiel grabbed at the mechanic's hands, pulling him up off of the couch. "I know what will help. Yoga."

Dean gave his friend a look. "I'm not doing yoga."

"It will help." Castiel gave him that look he always seemed to give Dean, the one that said everything and yet nothing all at once. "Trust me."

And how could he say no to that? Castiel had saved his life more than once, and he probably trusted the guy more than he trusted Sam. So, he sighed. "Whatever."

Dean allowed himself to be pulled around the couch and to the floor behind it, where Castiel had been when he first walked into the cabin. He didn't have enough time to open his mouth to speak before Castiel put one hand at the small of his back, the other at the back of his neck, and pushed him down into a bending position.

"What the hell!"

Castiel held him there, even as Dean turned his head as best as he could to glare at him.

"Warn a guy, would you? You don't just bend a guy over," he grumbled.

Castiel rolled his eyes and let go of Dean. "Stay like that." He moved next to the ex-hunter before going into the same position. He didn't need any time to stretch himself out, but he waited until Dean wasn't so tense before leaning forward and pressing the palms of his hands against the floor.

When Castiel looked over at Dean, he raised his eyebrows. "I can't even do that when I'm completely sober."

He got a, "You'll be fine" in return, and blue eyes bore into him until he sighed and put his palms to the rug, having to stretch out farther than Castiel since he wasn't as limber.

This continued for a few positions, most of them making Dean highly uncomfortable, until Castiel finally gave him one he simply couldn't do. Dean fell onto his ass, wincing as he hit his tailbone, and sighed. "Alright. I'm done"

Castiel, who had been standing in front of him, bent at the knees and tilted his head to the side. He did that soul-gazing thing he was known for before speaking. "You have not thought about your day since we began." He gave one of his rare smiles. "Yoga is not just about the body."

Dean shifted on the floor, letting out a laugh. "I guess not. Though admittedly, it might be easier when I'm not drunk."

"You are no longer intoxicated," Castiel stated, causing Dean to stare at him questioningly. He sighed lightly and leaned forward until he could feel Dean's breath on his face. "You no longer smell of alcohol. You are fine now."

Dean stopped breathing for a moment, Castiel being so close giving him the time to look him over. Over the months, Castiel has never expressed any emotions towards how they were living now, or how he felt to be apart from his brothers and sisters for good. But his eyes were a bright, clear, blue, he had no bags under his eyes, and there were no signs of him being unhappy.

Dean let a smile grow on his face, Castiel mirroring it. "Yeah, I guess I am fine," he whispered.


End file.
